Non-volatile memory (NVM) circuits have achieved widespread adoptions for code and data storage applications. However, conventional flash memories such as floating gate memories are facing severe scaling issues, for example, limitation imposed by the low electron count in the scaled cell. In addition, short channel effects, cross-talk interference, program/erase speeds and reliability issues may also hinder the scaling of the memory cell dimensions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a highly scalable device which can offer reduced cell area, less power consumption and better memory performance and reliability.